


Ways to say I Love You

by DetCoAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Album: Fearless (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetCoAngel/pseuds/DetCoAngel
Summary: "I know that our love story isn't as great as Romeo and Juliet's nor as tear-jerking as Rose and Jack's. But ours is the kind that stretched beyond our naked eyes. It encompasses our bodies and invades our hearts, soul, and minds."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	Ways to say I Love You

"We were both young when I first saw you. You were taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the court you longed to set your foot on. You were there, standing by the enormous double doors, smiling in awe as your eyes continued to twinkle, amazed by the vast space and the blinding lights, admiring the hectic movements of the players at your sight.

Your hair color made you stood up the crowd; your bright smile radiates like the sun. Your unparalleled enthusiasm was the most captivating amongst all the people swarming the whole place.

I was fifteen when I was first enthralled by you. The path still crooked, mind still clouded, life still undecided. Yet you stood in front of me, defeated but so motivated. I've said words that might hurt you back then, but now, I wanted you to know that you actually ignited the fire within me".

My small reminiscing act was suddenly interrupted by a suppressed sob that came out of the guy in my memories.

"In my vision, you fly. Like a bird so free, you flapped your wings and showed me the different ways to touch the sky."

I stare at his brown pair of eyes, brimming with tears. His lips continued to quiver as I lift my free hand up, gently touching its sides, wiping the tears trying to cloud his beautiful pools that shone like the orients pearl. So precious, and so priceless.

A gentle and reassuring smile slowly formed in my lips as I once again continued to read what I had prepared for him.

"It was freshmen year when we met again. Your eyes immediately widen in a shock, hands shaking, voice booming, you called out my name, and my heart instantly leaped from its cage."

Once again, I took a short glance at his beautiful face as I pour out my feelings, confessing all the bottled up emotions I am holding into.

"I was surprised because you remembered. You remembered my name" A pool of self - satisfaction and gratitude flows inside me. Remembering the scenarios made me vividly picture the scene like it all happened yesterday, and now we're here.

Standing in front as our relatives, friends, and loved ones sit and stare as the ceremony goes on, witnessing how we tie this love forever.

The place is as enchanted as it can be. Rows of ancient like pilaster made the whole venue scream Vintage. Old-timey designed garlands hanging on the high ceiling, accompanied by a colossal chandelier embedded with Swarovski crystals added to the aura that reverts time. Curtains complement the theme like a Romanian ball setting. The intimate place is surrounded by fresh flowers' fragrance, especially handpicked for this once in a lifetime occasion. Everyone is either on their ball gowns or suit and tie. Smiling and clapping as the site pours out love.

"You knew me best. You knew my favorite brand of milk, my favorite flavor of a bun, my favorite game routine, my favorite place in school, and all those little things that were usually left unnoticed, you knew. You also knew that when I was irritated, you knew my life struggles and knew my bad habits. You knew that I can be a handful. You knew it all, and you choose to stay.

You stood by my side as I row against the demons inside of me. When everyone decided to turn their backs and cut it off, you were the one who remained. You showed me a different type of love – unmoving.

You guided me like a lamp on my dark path. You always remind me of the things I unconsciously obliterate. You remind me of the ways to fight that I can do it and push through with perseverance and determination.

I can clearly remember how your eyes dazzled with honesty and pure admiration as you continued to shower me praises that will instantly boost my morale. You were like a magnet that pulled me out of the dark pit every single time. You showed me a different type of love – boisterously inducing.

I know that our love story isn't as great as Romeo and Juliet's nor as tear-jerking as Rose and Jack's. But what I know is that our love is stretched beyond our naked eyes. It encompasses our bodies and invades our hearts, soul, and minds.

We might not say a word, but we both knew what we had. A silent type of love that prefers actions than mere words.

One day, you promised me a huge thing. You uttered that you're willing to stand on the same stage as me, even in the future. You're eager to stay at the end even if it costs us time and distance. It was never easy. Being together for years and suddenly, an enormous space sits right in front of us. But we both knew that it was essential, for us to grow as an individual and for us to fulfill our promise.

It was hard without you every morning, I flutter my eyes open. It was hard without your bright smiles and welcoming hands as I open the shared apartment door we chipped on. It was hard without you by my side as I face the opponents we only dreamt about once. But every time I lost heart, I always remind myself of the days that we are together, the days when we randomly bicker, the days when we unexpectedly challenge each other, the spontaneous running and laughing. All of those, I kept in me - for those days are the best days of my life."

As memories rush through, a lone tear dropped at the paper I was holding. I feel my heart exploding; my dreams are all going to come true.

I took deep, heavy breathing as I cleared my throat, preparing myself for more unexplainable feelings to come. I can feel my hand shaking as I hold on tightly to the vow I designed. I've read it a hundred times but saying it in front of him still makes me brittle.

And there, a soft hand covered my trembling hand, warming up my now cold hands, like what he usually does, like what the bright morning sun does. Amidst the tears, his eyes smile. Those orbs instantly sucked me in. Invalidating my sense of hearing, removing all the excess noises. Blurring the background, highlighting the only person that mattered.

I stare at the ethereal looking man with a white suit and red tie. His hair is styled in slick backed form, exposing more of his forehead that I loved to kiss every time I wake up. His lips so red from the constant biting and stopping for the sobs to come out. His cheeks tainted red, flushed like mine.

"Indeed, there were so many bumps and halts on the road towards each other, yet you are here with me as we officially announce to the whole world that we belonged to each other. Once again, you showed me another type of love - faithful.

You are here with me as you took on the role to be my other half, to be my source of strength, my source of happiness, and stay with me through good times and bad times, through thick and thin, and through sickness and in health. So I, Tobio Kageyama, take you, Shoyou Hinata, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."


End file.
